1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy transmission chain for guiding hoses, cables and the like between two connection points, where the chain links each have two side elements connected by cross-members, and the side elements of adjacent chain links display overlapping sections and are joined via these in a pivoting and swivelling fashion in one plane.
2. Prior Art
Energy transmission chains of this kind are mainly used for guiding flexible supply lines from a fixed starting point to a moveable consumer. In this context, the energy transmission chains, following the movement of the consumer, are traversed in a vertical plane. Particularly in self-supporting applications of energy transmission chain with sagging arc-shaped sections, i.e. where the upper strand of the energy transmission chain is arranged freely above the lower strand and thus sags, high moments of force which act on the joints of the chain links occur in the event of tensile or compressive stresses on the self-supporting part of the energy transmission chain. If the energy transmission chain used in such a manner displays only insufficient lateral stability, this can result in the overlapping sections swivelling out of the swivelling plane, meaning that a uniform load is no longer placed on the hinge pins by the adjacent side elements. Instead, zones of high mechanical stress arise at the hinge pins which may ultimately result in the fracture of the hinge pins. Similar wear phenomena are also observed in the ascending section of the deflection arcs of energy transmission chains if the upper strand is guided on the lower strand in a sliding manner.
In another field of application, the moveable consumers are moved in a horizontal plane, meaning that the energy transmission chains also have to be traversed in this horizontal plane. Insufficient lateral stability of the energy transmission chains again proves to be disadvantageous in this context. As the energy transmission chains are usually arranged in a freely suspended manner, supporting the energy transmission chains on the underside by means of appropriately modified guide channels involves extremely complicated constructions or is simply impossible. Energy transmission chains which are freely arranged in a lateral position thus often sag. This necessitates increased expenditure of energy when the energy transmission chain is traversed and, owing to the chain sagging, results in the joints of the chain links being exposed to great mechanical stress perpendicular to the travel path, this in turn causes zones of high stress which entail increased wear. This drastically reduces the service life of the chain links.